User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 2
Vandalizing User User:Kaflip has been vandalizing the article Doug1105 thinking that he is making characters like Phineas Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He needs to be blocked, I already gave him a warning and he is still putting fake wip characters. He even trolled me and putting, direct quote from the article: So Dchan250 u think that all my infernation is all FAKE??? well BRING IT on! ''I'm not an admin, so I can't block him, but you can. Dchan250 04:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges? Hey mr. Thunder, when were the badges introduced? i've seen it on other wikis but i just got here and there it was! Rio Grande at your service 02:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sometime last night (19/3/2012). 09:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Cleaning Hey is it allowed to clean the user talks? (talking about mine of course.) Naoki2534 02:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I would think so. After all, it is ''your talk page. 09:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say.... I added some pictures for some of the pokemon badges. See if you like them, but if not, you could change it. well PlasmoidThunder you've blocked my page now its time for my REVENGE!!!!!! well PlasmoidThunder you've blocked my page now its time for my REVENGE!!!!!! Kaflip Gardevoir Moves I salute you Plasmos I've reviewed this characters readme (since i've got the lastest version) and the move razorwind is stated there like this: ~~--Hypers--~~ Wish(life must be less then full, 1 bar needed) = D,F,x+y PetalFury = D,DF,F,DF,D,DF,F,x/y/z Fazorwind/leaf(or whatever lol) = D,DF,F,a+b Naoki2534 17:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) PS: I've also seen that Dshiznetz name is "Luis Zeballos" maybe i can contact him and ask about something about his website... I generally look at the character's .cmd file for movenames, and Razorwind is written as razorwind. Good luck trying to contact him, I've tried via YouTube, but to no avail...he simply ignored my message. (He has been on YouTube many times after I sent him that BTW). 18:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Matt. Someone just runied TheIranSonic's Mugen page. Can you please fix it? MUGEN help. Since your an expert on MUGEN, can you solve my problem? So, I was just downloading characters/stages one day and then I had to do something with my friends the next day, So I couldn't play MUGEN. The day after that, I started working on MUGEN again, and then it froze on the loading until like 5 minutes later, when it started working. Ever since, it's been doing that. Do you know what's going on? I have not seen any progression of slowing down in my game whilst downloading characters and stages. I have about 140 and I'm pretty sure that none of them have viruses. I am playing MUGEN on a Windows XP laptop(Lenovo 4210s, I believe) and I have about 63 GB on it left. If you know the problem, reply back. Protect the article... Due to the recent popularity of doug1105 people started to write certain fake info lately... it would be way useful that the article can be only edited by users same as Chuck Norris one. Naoki2534 05:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) We've got another... Well... it seems like we have another "creative" editor... 68.2.45.114... Naoki2534 03:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Jetgoshi 10:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt, I just let you know, I love your Rotom character. I had something to ask. May I use some of your code and some sprite for my characters? Jetgoshi 17:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Some of your Leaf sprite and the coding too and also shiny intro. Re: M.U.G.E.N Help Well, thanks for finally replying. I am using MUGEN 1.0 on fullscreen and I have defragmented my computer before the lagging happened. I do not have Hatsune Miku or GLaDOS, btw, so the problem isn't them. P.S.: Just a reminder, it isn't the fights that are lagging, it is just that it takes a long time to load to the Menu Screen. After that, Everything acts normal. A link to the chat rules? Hey Plasmoid, can you put a link in the homepage regarding the chat rules please? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 23:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Wikia Contributers editing pages for deletion. Hey, Matt. Someone put Sonic's page for deletion in this Wiki. Can you please fix it? Maybe by making Sonic's page only edited by registered users? That page had already been deleted by Jenngra505, so the Wikia Contributor was actually correct to do that. You may be looking for this page? I haven't deleted the Sonic The Hedgehog page, but instead I have turned it into a redirect to the actual page. Something's Weird Hey, something's weird, Tanicfan22 is deleting all his mugen pages. Is he doing it, or is someone else using his account, because he said he was hacked and is only a wikiia contributor but apparently, someone is still using his account. It was petey. he is a russian underaged boy who hacks YT and dA accounts. 14:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dchan250 03:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tanic here Well, my wikia account was hacked by Petey (a russian underaged boy who wants to hack my dA and YT accounts), so I decided be a guest, about that, the character Invisible Cat was maked by me. I believe I have solved the problem. Ok, so I was about to play MUGEN, who suddenly, my mom turned off my router, so then when I clicked MUGEN, I noticed the loading time went alot faster, like before. In conclusion, I think I can play MUGEN on normal speed by having my internet turned off. Message... Hey, do characters count as heroes if they were heroes in movies and video game? You're probally going to say no, but I'm just saying, (for example SpongeBob who always stop Plankton and he even sent Plankton to jail in the movie.) Or does it have to be like Superman and Spider-Man? Please reply. Do you have or know anyone who has this stage? Before the eyes of raijin-sama. I have been looking for this stage all around since Megaupload was shut down by the Government, so I am looking for people who have this stage. Do you have or know anyone who has it? Semi Heroes Hey, can there be a category where semi heroes save the day and all that, but they don't do it on a regular basis and they aren/t really heroes like Superman, Batman, etc. Dchan250 01:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) http://www.2shared.com/file/9jKaT7f7/Evil_Gastly_by_COLOSSE.html if you can add him since you do all the pokemon characters They possibly could be considered minor heroes. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 04:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Randomly Working units I salute you! I have been problems while certain chars & stages (but mostly stages) no matter how resolution they have, they just won't work... eg.: I have the Outdoor Basketball Court (Low-Res) stage by Warner and it's listed with the Big Chicken same With Tetsu & Sleeping Forest Revisted but the stages doesn't appear... they seem to be randomly selected and ignored although the characters do appear. Naoki2534 17:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes and No... the files and the mugen are both raw (no screenpacks or anything)... it looks like this: chicken, stages/Outdoor Basketball Court.def<--not working bender, Random jshomer2.2, stages/moes.def The stages doesn't seem to be the problem because i have some Hi-Res and they work some are laggy (my computer is weak) but they work Naoki2534 18:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No sir, that didn't made any difference. And acutally i put them that way because on the same file says: For a player with filename "kfm", ; and stage filename "stages/mybg.def" ;type (without the semicolon): ; kfm, stages/mybg.def Hm... i'm suspecting that it could be the long name or because it have spaces instead of _? Naoki2534 22:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PS: Wouldn't Infinite Attack article be renamed to Infinite Loopback? Mugenfan Needs Help Mugenfan only makes spriteswaps of characters because he does not know how to create an cns. file,def. file,etc., and most inportantly how to code the character.Can you give him information about it? Because I told him that spriteswaps are bad and usually get bashed and I wanted to help him. Dchan250 06:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am new to this wiki. I really enjoy using the MUGEN engine due to its limitless potential, you can fight with nearly every character existent. Well, I am going to start editing. PS: I think that the "Wall of Shame" categories are unnecesary, I don't find a good reason for them to continue existing. Salu3 - Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC)